Those Eyes That He Has
by AllAboutHarlie
Summary: They've known each other from birth, but that doesn't necessarily mean they were friends. The lives of Orochimru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade as they grow up to be the perfect weapon for the village. Because those eyes that he has makes me stay...always.


Rain.

The rain always seemed to fall at the right moment,

and these moments always seemed to lead me to him.

and those eyes that he has

make me stay

always.

The first time that Jiraiya and I saw him was on the day of suppurating. It was raining, and it shouldn't have been a surprise that he was by the graves, but that boy didn't seem like he belonged. He had a smile on his face, and his hair falling over his eyes, he seemed like an angel. We should have looked closer, that his smile was forced and his eyes were broken. We should have looked closer to see he wasn't the angel we thought he was, but then again, what five year old is that perceptive?

oOo

It always seemed to rain when these things happened. The first time that I can remember was when it rained, and I slipped outside and broke my ankle. All the children laughed at me. I acted like I didn't care because I was known to not care, but inside I hurt.

It started raining when my parents had to leave to go to Land of Rice. The mud induced a land slide on the small town. The mission wasn't supposed to be dangerous or anything, but then the Land of Demons attacked. I heard there was a feud between the countries, and they attacked and my parents never came home.

I was five at the time and I although I heard about great shinobi dying, I never really understood the concept of it. When the Hokage personally came to my door and told me my parents were KIA, I never believed him and had that wishful thinking that they would be home soon. It wasn't until their names were placed on the memorial stone that the cold hard truth came running into me, and it was the first time that I felt scared. Several days later their bodies were found. I was the only one who could really identify them, so everybody thought it would be a good idea for me to come in. Nobody really thought how it would impact a child seeing their parents hardly recognisable and covered in mud and blood, but then again, we were a village of shinobi and this was just a part of life everyone had to get used to.

When I went inside to tiny room and stood face to face with the remains of my parents, it was the first time that I ever screamed, and it was the first time I was ever haunted by nightmares. I stopped talking to people altogether, and I became that person that everyone believed me to be.

It was raining also on the day of the funeral. I and some other people went, but not very many came. When it was just me left, I stood by their graves and for the last time, I cried.

After those moments in my life, I decided to dedicate my life to becoming someone so great, nothing could ever touch them. I would be someone known for the great things they did, and someone who punished those in the wrong. I would become someone I wanted to be, _needed _to be. After those moments in my life, I became me.

Months after those moments, I met her. I met someone with a precious person in their life. It didn't make sense why I cared so much that she already had a person that was worth protecting, but it did matter, because I wasn't that person. My next goal was to be a precious person to her... and to her precious person. Does that make sense? It didn't to me. Why would I want whoever was special to her, also to be special to me? I never even _met_ the person who made this girl glow and live day in and day out, yet I wanted to be his everything. It never made sense, and I thought I was going crazy, until I met him, the special person, the special person to her that I want to be to both of them. He was pig headed and an imbecile, but I wanted to fit in with him and her. That was my next goal, and before I even understood it, it became my first goal, and maybe someday, my only goal. My only goal...Tsunade... and Jiraiya.

oOo

Tsunade and I have always been friends for as long as we could remember. The days that I remember clearly were when our parents went out for missions. we would sneak away from the watchful eyes of our babysitters and meet by the river on the north side of Konoha. We would sit under the plum tree and eat the fruit that fell to the ground. Tsunade believed at her young age that taking the fruit from the tree was painful, and when I would resort that that was stupid, she would always hit me. Her hits always seemed to get harder over the years, but I didn't care. Whenever she hit me I knew that she still cared for me.

I always felt that Tsunade was all that I needed, and I her. I didn't think that there would be another who would fit into our little group but then he came into our lives. I hated him, I really did. He seemed so perfect, so _damn _perfect. Tsunade accepted him right away, but I couldn't. I acted like I was fine with it but I was just scared that Tsunade would leave me. He came into our group and fit perfectly. He was quiet and observant unlike me and never seemed to get on Tsunade's bad side like I seemed to do. Once it came apparent that he wasn't going to leave, I became to hate him and stupid Tsunade. They seemed to do everything together and I was left in the dust. Those days by the river became a day to dread for me. It wasn't our special place anymore but now a place where I just sit and him and Tsunade play in the water and while it looked like he hated it, those eyes that he has told me otherwise.

Back then, whenever I looked away from him, I never knew that he was looking at me. Looking at me with such amazement that, until I became older , never knew that those eyes that he had looked at me with want. With friendship.

oOo

**Hello there. First off I just want to say that my authors notes aren't going to take over the story like many do. Only important notices will be put up. This first authors note will be the longest just because I want people to understand some things about this story. **

**Those Eyes That He Has is going to be about the lives of Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya and the love that they feel for each other. This story will not be a 'care free' story. By that I mean that many things will end up happening to the characters that may not be so happy, and this story may or may not have a happy ending, but I do promise that the ending will leave every single person with content. The ending is why I wrote this story. **

**Those Eyes That He Has is going to be a part of me in every way. I hope that you come to love these characters as much as I do. **


End file.
